Sailor Souls The Tales Of Nemesis
by Lizzie Alice Dark
Summary: This is a sixth season for Sailor Moon after Sailor Stars. This includes characters/scenes from the movies.
1. Many Villans Plot Against Usagi!

A/N:I do not own sailor moon or anything of it's characters, though Sailor Nemesis/Yunaki is mine. I use the Sailor's japanese names since this takes place after the stars series.  
  
  
  
Usagi cheerfully walked into Mamo-chan's apartment with a box of pocky. Mamo-chan walked over and kissed her. "Hi bunny, hmm? what's this?"  
  
Usagi handed the box to him. "It's pocky. It's homemade from me to you!" Darien took one hestitantly for he has had too much experience with her cooking.   
  
~~~~~*~*~~~~~  
  
A tall women with blood red hair went around the circle, introducing each person. "Queen Beryl. Kisinean. Prince Diamond. Black Lady. Queen Kaguya. Mistress Nine. Badiyanu. Queen Nehelenia. I have summoned you all here for with the combination of our powers, we could destroy Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi." A murmur ran through them and a table appeared infront of them, one chair for each. They all arranged themselves around they table, only one seat remained empty but that was due to Black Lady seating herself with Prince Diamond. The woman with red hair stood at the head of the table, she was decked out in black armor and wore a simple smile. "Our first plan of attack should be we destroy the Senshi's home planets so they would remain powerless to help Sailor Moon.I find that it would be quite difficult for a scout to call upon her planet's power if the planet didn't exist."  
  
Queen Beryl was the first to speak out. "Who are you to order us around!? I say we capture Tuxedo Mask and use him against Sailor Moon!"  
  
The woman tilted her head amusingly. "Queen Beryl, your of the Negaverse are you not? Didn't you already try that plan and it failed twice?  
  
"She is correct... we shouldn't try brainwashing him, we should hold him in one of my happy little dream boxes." Badiyanu stated. This series of remarks ran through the table until everyone was arguing with the exception of the woman in black and Queen Nehelenia.  
  
"Well?" The woman in red hair asked Nehelenia. "Don't you have a probable solution?"  
  
Nehelenia looked at her and the table grew quiet. "I think you should explain yourself and prove your powers before we take your orders."  
  
A grin appeared on the womans face."Very well." She stood up. "As for an introduction, I am Sailor Galaxia." The table was silent. "And to prove my power... " She pointed a finger at Kisinean. Kisinean's petals wilted as she grew bigger and had a full body. Kisinean marveled at her new form and tryed her powers by waving her hand palm up. A pink wave of energy blasted across the table and struck Beryl who screamed in immense pain. Her skin peeled off to expose the black skeletal structure. When the wave finally faded, there was nothing left but Beryls charred black sketeton which crashed to the ground and shattered into dust. Galaxia smiled. "Now I want you all to imagine that that was Sailor Moon."  
  
~~~~~*~*~~~~~ 


	2. Evil Struggles, Minako Departs!

A/N Just a reminder for people who think stories must be accurate; this is MY FANfic and if you want to write stories where characters are perfect then do it yourself.Well I hope you like my story so far, sorry if it took me a while to get this chapter up but I have tons of more fanifc to work on so enjoy!  
  
*A flashback* A woman with red hair reached out for three shining stars as the world crumpled around her. The stars faded and the sound of glass breaking rings throughout the woman's mind. Her vision faded but the last thing she saw was a girl with long golden hair, and a round crystal. "Princess....."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
It was a peaceful morning at the Tsukino residence, the bird chirped softly outside and somewhere a bell chimed. This peace was quickly broken as Usagi stampeded through the house. "I slept in AGAIN!!! I'm gonna be late!!!" Unfortunately this was true because shortly after she was inside the classroom, she was sent out again with a bucket of water on her head. As the classes left for break Usagi managed to snag Ami. "Hey Ami, where's Lita?"  
  
Ami looked up thoughtfully. "You know, I think she was sick today."  
  
"Oh... let's hope she doesn't get visited by "Nurse Venus"...she'll drive Lita up the wall."  
  
Ami laughed at the joke, remembering when Minako had made several ham-handed attempts to help the senshi with their colds. "Maybe I'll cook up some shiitake soup later for her."  
  
As they sat outside to eat lunch together Usagi said. "That would be good for Lita. Minako wouldn't bother her with the soup seeing how Minako hates mushrooms."  
  
The day carried on until the Usagi came to the senshi meeting suprisingly early. She saw Rei sweeping up leaves around the shrine. "Rei, why is it that everytime we come your always sweeping!? You know, too much work is unheathly!"  
  
Rei, *sweatdrop* and growled. "Well then you must be in fit shape Usagi...."  
  
Lita and Ami arrived before Usagi and Rei would start another one of their "sticking tongue out" wars. They all gathered up but Lita was the first to notice Minako's absence. "Has anyone seen Minako? She's thirty minutes late."  
  
"Yeah, give her another thirty minutes and she'll break Usagi's record." Rei quipped.   
  
Usagi growled at Rei but quickly shifted to a worried look. "We should look for her, Rei stays here, I'll look at the arcade, Lita looks at the park, and Ami can check her house!" Usagi hopped around giving orders till they all split up and left Rei at the shrine.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Minako sat nervously on the scenic balcony at Tokyo Tower. She had been waiting all day because she didn't want to miss his arrival. He promised to see her again, he would come back and they'd leave together. She had saved the Princess countless times and had always served as a decoy when need be. She even gave her life numerous times so hadn't she deserved a chance as a normal teenager? The wind blew slightly, and she saw a tiny flash in the sky. "Yaten...."  
  
Below her she heard a faint call. "Minako-chan!!" She got up and leaned over to see who had called, hoping it was Yaten.   
  
"Bunny! I'm up here!" Minako yelled down to her cheerily. Usagi dashed up and they sat down; Minako explained why she waited."Usagi, we saved everyone didn't we? Can't we be happy now?"  
  
"Minako, are you leaving the senshi? What if a new enemy comes? What if I-"  
  
"The others will protect you." She said suddenly. "And you can fight by yourself just fine Usagi. If you can handle everyone including yourself dying over and over then I'm sure you can handle me leaving." Minako said coldly, standing up abruptly.  
  
Usagi stared up at her disbelievingly, her eyes welled up with tears. "Minako..."  
  
She avoided her gaze and left, her voice lingering behind her. "Good-bye Serenity."  
  
*Later that night, at Tokyo Tower*   
  
She stared up into the sky, feeling that he was coming soon. Yaten would be here. While she stared up at shooting star shot through the sky and she heard footsteps behind her. "Hello, Minako." She turned joyfully and met Yaten with her lips. Minako then rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Yaten, I've waited so long. I missed you so much. I'm ready to go." Yaten held her close.  
  
"I love you, and I promise we will spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
***  
  
Galaxia stood at the Dark Table and surveyed everyone with malice in her eyes."I propose a mass assualt on Earth. We'll give the Sailor Senshi so much hell they'll be on their knees for it to stop. But first....we will have a little game of our own."  
  
Prince Diamond smiled lazily at the idea. "Sounds fun... what did you have in mind?"  
  
Galaxia grinned. "I only brought all of you here because each and every one of you all were the hardest opponents the Senshi have ever faced. Now, I want to see which of you are a cut above the rest. I will hold a tournament to see who is the most powerful and who deserves to taste the Princess's blood."  
  
Mistress Nine said quickly. "And where will you be during this little tournament? I think you should fight with the rest of us."  
  
"I, of course, am the final challenge but unless wish to join Pharoah 90 right now then I suggest you do not speak out of turn, Mistress Nine." She snarled before continuing. "Since you all seem keen on the idea of overthrowing me then let's start the battle right now!" Galaxia raised her sword and prepared to strike.  
  
  
  
A/N:Left you hanging didn't I? Well I just you'll have to wait until my next chapter! By the time someone reads this it'll probably be half over but warning: next chapter has much blood-shed and gore so keep children at least half a mile away from the screen! And I am open to suggestions on who you want to see fight each other. 


End file.
